Sleepwalker
by Self-Proclaimed Penguin Queen
Summary: Sasuke led a semblance of a normal life, albeit a wealthy and easy life. What no one knew was that he was struggling with a lost inner battle. He was a broken soul... half of one. Only another shattered soul will be able to make this broken man whole. AU


**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

**A/N: Yup. THAT'S RIGHT! I'm writing not one, but **_**three**_** stories now. I'm really getting into this experimenting thing and might do it more often when I get the chance.**

**"Take a Look at Me Now" Will definitely continue, so don't fret homeskillet.**

**"I Don't Know You Anymore" Was one of the stories I've just started… and yes, I will keep writing for that one. I can't just leave some 'what ifs' unsaid.**

**And now this, "Sleepwalker". It was inspired by Adam Lambert's song. Don't be hatin' on Adam Lambert now, I warn you.**

**I will issue a beat down immediately to anyone who does. I have mafia connections…**

**Anyways… here goes another experiment.**

"Two Halves of a Whole"

The sun had barely begun rising in the city. The scent of pollution lingered over the monumental skyscrapers, but people continued to walk the busy streets without a care.

They went about their usual routines and he watched them.

Sitting on a hidden place where there was fresh air and a river snaking through the location.

It was the only place modern society hadn't tainted.

He did, after all, live in a city.

Feeling the impulse to disrupt that purity, he slipped out a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it, taking an indulgent drag.

He always came here before he had to go to that God-awful place.

In a place that was dominated by crime percentages and prostitution.

This, he believed, was what heaven looked like.

His little scrap of heaven in the middle of hell.

Though, he admitted, his family was probably responsible for more than half of that hell.

What could he do?

He was the heir to a multi-billion dollar company…

And he would soon be inheriting a piece of hell.

He quieted his inner musings and glanced at his watch, running his hand through his blacker-than-black onyx locks, always perfectly styled.

He was, after all, part of one of the most prestigious families in the country. He had appearances to keep up, facades to maintain.

You know.

He cursed silently, his watch reading it was fifteen minutes past seven.

He was going to be late for school and he had yet to pick his vice president up.

Yes, he was class president.

And as part of the deal, he picked her up and dropped her off from her house. She was, after all, making everything significantly easier for him to handle. It was the least he could do. They weren't exactly friends… more like acquaintances.

But he trusted her.

He got up and strode over through the forest with unhurried steps, taking a drag on his cigarette. He wanted to get in as much as he could before school.

When the forest started thinning and his feet met sidewalk, he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, effectively putting it out.

Just as he was putting a piece of gum into his mouth, his limousine pulled up.

An elderly man came out and opened his door for him.

"Impeccable timing as always, Alvin."

Alvin smiled crookedly up at him. He was a good five inches shorter than his master. "Call it intuition, Uchiha-sama." He said dryly.

Uchiha-sama favored his employee with an almost-smile and got in, the door being shut behind him.

There was a second slam of a door and Alvin's raspy voice came through the intercom.

"To Sakura-chan's house then, Uchiha-sama?"

The old man had a soft spot for Sakura…

Hell, a lot of people did.

It was something about her silly pink hair and her bright smiles.

The way she made you feel you were important.

And that goofy sense of humor and style she had.

He pushed the intercom button. "Yeah."

Slowly, the car pulled off the curb and into the highway.

Uchiha-sama stared out of his window at the passing houses and buildings.

To where the homes became less gaudy and extravagant and they became more modest and warm.

As they got closer, the limo slowed until it stopped altogether in front of a house.

He opened his door and stepped out.

It wasn't anything special. In fact, it probably lacked the prim appearance off all the other houses.

But it looked like it was actually lived in.

There were flowers planted along the yard, albeit they were wilting just a little bit.

And a ridiculous garden gnome lovingly dressed in an Easter bunny suite.

It wasn't beautiful.

But it had character.

He glanced up as he saw a curtain being pulled back and a pink head poking out of it. The figure opened the window and stuck her head out of it.

"Hey!"

She waved at him from the second floor, her eyes amazingly bright and her smile endearingly big.

Uchiha-sama shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted up at her. She seemed to emanate happiness and shined brighter than the sun.

"Well Miss Haruno, will you be joining me today?"

"Shove it up your arrogant ass-crack, Uchiha."

He stifled a laugh as she moved to close her window.

"Looks like someone hasn't had their cup of coffee yet." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!"

Uchiha-san tried to hide his laughter.

With amazing speed, she was out the door.

Alvin got out of the limo and moved to open her door for her but she stopped him.

"Now Alvin, what did we discuss about this?" she admonished him, the effect ruined by the smile on her face.

The old man's eyes narrowed in thought. "That I am to, never again, open the door for you even if both your arms where cut off." Alvin's eyes cleared and shined as he looked back at Sakura. "Is that right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded once, sharply. "Damn right old man. Don't make call my gangster friends and issue a beat down."

Alvin chuckled and patted her on her head before she got in and closed the door behind her, _herself._

She hated being treated like she was too fragile to do anything for herself.

She was a big girl now.

She could tie her shoes by herself and everything…

Well, sometimes.

Then other times, Uchiha-sama had to do it for her.

Sakura carelessly dropped her bag on the floor and kicked it a good foot away from her before she buckled herself in.

She froze.

"You smell like smoke." Her emerald eyes showed disappointment and underlying sadness.

He didn't say anything, just stared back into those green depths. Those accusing almond eyes.

"You said you wouldn't…" Sakura trailed off, turning away from him and staring at her uniform.

"I know." He said.

It angered her.

"Then what the hell is up, Sasuke, huh? You're _killing_ yourself. All this smoking isn't good for your health." She snapped.

That's what he got for having a pre-med student for his vice president.

He smiled to himself.

She was the only one who he'd let call him by his first name. Even his family didn't call him by the name they gave to him. It was always: brother or son.

Never just Sasuke.

Despite her not really being his friend, she knew him better than anyone, including his family.

It was a little sad, but he was grateful for it. She was the only one fussing over him with good intention. The only one who was sincerely worried about his health and his well being.

And they weren't even friends.

Or was she like that with everyone?

He'd deluded himself into believing she only cared this much about him, not anyone else.

But that was one of the things he had never figured out about her. When she was being worried about someone just because she was a good person or because she really cared.

And he wished she wasn't such a good person. Then he could tell.

Really tell that he was the exception.

He turned back to her.

She was still lecturing him, now to the point of making wild gestures to prove her point.

"Sakura," he muttered.

"_What?_"

"Shut up."

"See, is this the part where I'm supposed to do what you say? Well, sorry, but I wasn't built that way-"

She suddenly went quite as Sasuke hovered over her. Just a hairsbreadth away from being skin to skin.

The veins on his arms bulged as they entrapped her.

_When had he taken off his seatbelt?_ She wondered aimlessly.

"Tsk tsk, Sakura-chan. Is this what I have to resort to?" he murmured against the underside of her jaw.

To his surprise, her gaze didn't waver. Her eyes met his squarely.

Though her heartbeat accelerated, her chest grazing his.

"Well, you could've just said please." She said wryly.

He chuckled slightly as his lips skimmed over closer to her ear.

"Yes, I could've," he agreed. "But this-"

He kissed her neck slowly and gently once.

"Is much more pleasurable." He finished, pressing his cheek against hers.

Sakura shivered, surprised that she still had it under control. Although she couldn't say the same for his, a-hem, libido.

Her gaze flickered downward to his pants before connecting with his eyes again.

Sasuke smirked at her, giving her a knowing look.

The limo slowed to a gentle stop.

Sakura gave him an understanding look, his eyes glazed over with desire.

She knew he was only doing this because he needed some sort of control. He wasn't used to a normal interaction, he always had to turn it into either something sexual or something cold and distant.

It seemed it was something sexual this time.

And she knew he couldn't help it. He was a natural-born seduction artist. That combined with the charm and his dangerously good looks, any other girl would've fallen at his feet, as most girls did.

He was used to getting his way and was good at **persuasion**. And that made her shiver.

She was the only girl in the world who could handle his mood swings.

Sakura reached out to touch Sasuke's abdomen.

She felt his body tighten with the strain of holding himself back.

Her hand slowly slid up his body to his chest.

Sasuke felt anticipation seeping into his muscles and kissed up her jaw.

She pushed him away slightly. Then she held out her other hand.

"Cigarettes." She demanded.

Sasuke let out a low groan against her skin and grudgingly handed her the pack of cigarettes he had in his back pocket.

She slipped out from under him and got out of the car.

"I'll be seeing you in Calculus then!"

And she was gone.

Sasuke collapsed onto the leather padded chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uchiha-sama, is everything alright?" came Alvin's concerned voice through the intercom.

Sasuke sighed and pressed the talk button. "Yeah. I'm fine."

No he wasn't.

He had his libido to deal with now and there was no way he was keeping it in his pants after an encounter like that.

He hated it.

And he admired Sakura for putting up with it.

"Change of plans, Alvin. I won't be going to school today."

"Where would you like to go then, Uchiha-sama?" Alvin replied devotedly, though hesitantly. Alvin didn't like Sasuke's habits and wanted to help Sakura get him right again, but he had to do what Sasuke said because he couldn't forget that while he cared for Sasuke, he was also his employee.

And he had to be close to Sasuke to help him, as in, not fired.

Sasuke hesitated, unawared of Alvin's inner battle. There were so many places he could go.

"The usual." He decided.

And Alvin answered with a loyal. "Yes, Uchiha-sama"

**A/N: Yay! Sasuke is sexually frustrated, just how I like him, and Sakura is totally nice and understanding about it. And yes, he is going to hit the bar and go look for a girl he can screw because he knows Sakura won't. He can get any girl he wants anyway… just not Sakura. Not like he wants her, it's just he likes the challenge. He's a sex god. ^^**


End file.
